Knights of Camelot
by AmeliaSkellig
Summary: Merlin ponders his existence, before he opens the door to find a young group of trick-or-treaters, looking very familiar. Halloween oneshot.


_**Merlin ponders his existence, before he opens the door to find a young group of friends, looking very familiar. **_

**Set after Season 5**

Merlin sat watching his small television. He was in his young form again, with short black hair and sharp blue eyes. He had decided, since a near death scare a year before, that remaining in a young form was probably for the best, only ever becoming old if situation required it... Which he was starting to doubt it ever would.

It was Halloween, 2014.

Almost 1000 years since everyone he had known had died.

And here he was, trapped and immortal, waiting for a king who would never return. Waiting for a time that would never come.

He sighed sadly, running a hand through his hair, just as a knock on the door sounded. He glanced over listlessly, where a bowl of candy sat. Right. This was a day for the children... He wasn't about to take it away from them, just because he lived a pointless existence.

He got up, opening it to reveal a small group of children, ranging from the youngest, only about two, to the oldest, about ten.

They were dressed in medieval clothes. The baby, with his piecing, strangely intelligent eyes, and dark hair, looked up innocently at him. He wore a green cape and hood. Holding his hand was a girl, about nine, with long black hair, dressed in green dress. Se smiled at him pleasantly.

Next to here was another girl, about the same age, with curly back hair and deep, brown eyes, looking very sweet in a dress that was obviously not very expensive, but lovingly put together. A blue flower was tucked behind her ear.

Next was a group of boys. The wore matching red and gold costumes, knights. One was tall and strongly built, the next obviously the curly haired girls brother, followed by a dark haired boy with a mischievous smile. A boy with an honest, heartfelt expression came next.

Finally, the oldest boy, with golden hair, bright blue eyes, and such an air of familiar leadership, Merlin almost slammed the door.

In fact, they were all familiar. Their faces had been pushed to the farthest corners of his memory, but they had been there, waiting.

"Trick or treat!" The said in unison, the youngest adorably stumbling over the words.

"Well then," he said. "What are all of you?"

"Knights of Camelot," the blonde boy said. "I'm the king, because my name is Arthur."

"Oh?" Merlin said. He put on a brave face when he spoke again. "And who are they?"

"Lance, Gwain, Elian, Percy, Gwen, Morgan, and baby Mordred."

"Huh. My name's Merlin."

"Like the wizard," Lance said.

Arthur's eyes lit up, although he looked very confused. "Really? But you don't look like a wizard."

"First lesson, young Arthur, is that looks can be decieving," Merlin said.

"So, _you_ are _the _Merlin?" Morgan asked. "Like the Merlin, with the pointy hat, and the owl, and sword in the stone?"

Merlin lifted a finger to his lips, taking a bowl of candy off te table by the door. "It's a secret," he said, as he put a few pieces in each bag, and putting the bowl off to the side. He then glanced around with exaggerated discreetness, to make sure no one was watching. They leaned forward eagerly. Opening his palm, he let a small fire flare up, watching as it danced across his skin, not burning. They all gasped, eyes wide open as the bright glow reflected in their eyes. He smiled, extinguishing the flame. "You can keep a secret, can't you?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now scoot. You have a kingdom to protect."

Arthur looked up at him. "But what if we need Merlin?"

Merlin knelt down, looking him in the eye. "If you ever need me, I'll be right here. I promise."

Arthur nodded, and the small group took off down the street.

"Argh, I'm gonna fight dragons," Gwain yelled, waving his sword.

"No, dragons are good," Morgan said. "Don't hurt them!"

"Dagon gud," Mordred said, struggling to keep up.

"Guys, be polite," Gwen hissed. "Say happy Halloween!" They all spun around, as Merlin stood back up.

"Happy Halloween," they yelled in unison again, and for what seemed like the first time in forever, Merlin smiled.

"I'll get it right this time, I promise," he whispered. Louder he looked at them, waving and calling, "Happy Halloween."

**A/N: **It's been two years, and I'm still in denial about Merlin ending, okay? This might eventually become a full story, but I don't have time to write it right now, so for the time being, a one shot it will remain.

I wrote this for Halloween collection I'm doing on Wattpad, but it turned out better that I thought it would, and my friend really liked it, so I'm posting it here too. Hope you liked it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
